I Ship It
by DeadlyJellyBaby
Summary: Someone, somewhere, wished really hard. Now there are people walking around who are ships in human form. (bad summary) T for language. Inspired by my friends who I swear are versions of my otps.
1. Chapter 1

_Hulloo! Before you read, this is just a note that this pretty much contains every cuss word besides the f bomb. Please no hate. Also, I couldn't decide if it was samifer or samcifer, so I just went with the second. And I don't own Supernatural and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

They say that if you wish for something hard enough, it'll come true. I buy that, I kind of have to. What I want to know is who the hell wishes hard enough for a bunch of ships to become actual people. No, seriously. My name is Sabriel. Yes, _the freaking ship_. I am literally the human version of an otp. There is a whole big, nice, cozy family of us. I really want to find the person that wished us into existence, slap 'em, and ask them 1) who the hell decided our genders because they are freaking random (for example, I'm a chic. What the hell?) and 2) why the hell am I not tall like Sam. I have already gotten over the whole 'why do I even exist' thing, but I am not getting over whole average height thing anytime soon (big sister Wincest says I shouldn't be upset from it, but I don't care). You see, we pretty much take on the looks of both the people from our ship, although we tend to lean toward looking mostly like one of them. In my case, that would be Gabriel (if he was a woman. Again, genders). I guess I had Sam's eyes and hair thickness. But the height, hair colour, body build, that was all Gabe. And since we also take on parts of their personalities, I constantly want to eat healthy but also find myself wanting to eat loads of sugar. The struggle is real. The struggle to get out of bed on Tuesday is also real and I find that someone has to make me or else I won't budge.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start- _

"No, go away," I said picking up the phone. I wasn't normally disgruntle, but today was Tuesday. _Tuesday_. And _someone _decided it would be funny to change all my set ringtones to Firework. Again. After I said that the next person to mess with my phone would have to face my wrath. _Facing my wrath it is._

"Good morning to you too, Sabe," Apparently Destiel was feeling very grumpy and was 100% done with me and my crap. It was barely 7 am. Shit. Today was gonna be a long day if I pissed her off too much. "Get out of bed."

"No!" I said stubbornly. I could see her green eyes staring disapprovingly as if she was actually there. She sighed.

"Samcifer is coming over," Oh shit.

"Whoa, tell him to wait a sec-"She hung up on me and I knew it was too late. Heat of the Moment was being blasted into my ear. I groaned and tried to cover my ears. It didn't help at all.

"Rise and shine Sabe!" Samcifer said cheerily from the doorway. I groaned and flipped him the bird. He just grinned and turned the music up louder. I pulled my pillow over my head. "Aw, Sabe, don't be that way!" He said, the fact that he was pouting obvious from his tone.

"No," I mumbled into the pillow. He walked over and sat down by me.

"Alright, you asked for it." He patted my arm in an almost soothing way. He then proceeded to shove me onto the floor. I landed with an 'oomph!' and a barely audible 'ow'. I rolled over to see him standing over me. Samcifer, like me, didn't take on much of Sam's looks. Instead, he looked more like Lucifer; or rather Luci's other vessel Nick. He did wear a lot of plaid though, and he wore it in a sort of rock way that made him look really badass. That being said, I really didn't like how he was looking down at me. I sat up and winced.

"Great, I think I sprained my wrist. Again." I glared pointedly at him. He shrugged. Next thing I knew he grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. Ignoring my wrist I crossed my arms. "Um, thanks, I guess." An evil smirk was suddenly growing on his face. I automatically grabbed my few-inches-short-of-shoulder-length hair defensively. "Oh no, do not even _think_ about messing with my hair." The smirk turned into a pout.

"Fine." He turned, but went back to facing me after a moment's hesitation. "Don't try to go back to bed; I'll just push you off again."

"I know you will, you big jerk!" I threw my pillow at him for emphasis. He just threw it back.

"See you later Sabe," he said finally walking out the door.

"Yah, later Samci," I mumbled as he disappeared out the door. I slowly got dressed, pulling on the layers of shirts and the jeans I had pulled from my relatively big closet. We all designed our own apartment and rooms and such. It was weird, our homes. They were in the 'void' between the Supernatural universe and the parallel one where the Winchester boys were just characters from a TV show. It was nice really, since we often traveled a lot between them.

"Hello Sabriel," Destiel said suddenly appearing in the room. Her long dark hair fell messily over her shoulders. She very much was Cas when it came to her looks. However she dressed in Dean's fashion, with one exception. The coat. She never went anywhere without that freaking trench coat. It was an odd look. I gave her a nod.

"Hey bro," I said with a smile. Dessi was closer to me than pretty much anyone else and we were practically sisters. She gave that slight head tilt she always did when she was confused. When I'm really confused I sometimes do it too. It must be an angel thing because if you have an angel as part of your ship you are bound to do the tilt. Her head straightened and it looked like she mentally shook herself as if to say 'why do you insist on calling me bro'. "I was heading to the kitchen to make some coffee, do you want some?"

"I'm fine, thanks. But aren't you supposed to be somewhere in five minutes?" She gave me a small smile. I gave her a blank stare and shook my head slightly. "The shop?" She prompted.

"Shit! Thanks Dessi!" She chuckled.

"You're welcome. You better hurry up; Sass is already there and probably won't be too happy with you if he has to open _your_ shop by himself." I gave her a quick hug then zapped myself into an alley a few blocks from said shop. The shop being a coffee and pastry place we ran. I thought it would be fun (I may or may not have been thinking about those café AUs as well, but that doesn't really matter). I somehow convinced everyone else to agree to it. So, we opened a homely little shop in the universe without the Winchesters (to avoid their kind of trouble). As it turns out it was kind of fun, even if it was a bit stressful at times. I got to the shop as quickly as my legs would carry me. I sighed in relief when I got to the familiar sign that simply read 'Coffee' in bold black letters. My relief was short lived.

"Cutting it a bit close, don't you think?" Sastiel said with his famous bitch face.

* * *

_You made it to the ending! I'll take that as a good sign. Um, review? The feedback would help me a lot. If you have a ship that you want to have an appearance, just let me know! :) Megstiel in next chapter, probably. Have a good day!_

_-DeadlyJellyBaby_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two! I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

As it turns out, if you mix Sam and Cas together you get a tall Sam look-a-like with the freaking bluest eyes. You also get the sassiest moose that ever walked the earth. Said sassy moose had his bitch face turned up to at least 75%.

"I'm still early and you know it," I said putting on my own bitch face. We stood there for a few moments trying to out sass each other. It was a popular pass time of ours. The smallest hint of a smile crept onto his face. We both dissolved into laughter.

"Here," Sastiel said. He tossed me my apron. He was already wearing his with a name tag that read 'hello my name is Sass'. I started to put mine on and winced as I moved my wrist. Damn. I had planned on healing it but I left in a hurry, and, as we learned the hard way, it didn't quite work that way here. I would just have to deal. Sass raised an eyebrow at me. "Hurt your wrist? Again?" He sighed. "I'll go get the first aid kit." I nodded and stared setting things up for the day. He returned a few moments later and handed me the box. I wrapped my wrist, watching him flip the sign on the door so it read 'open'. I reached into my apron pocket and pulled out the bag of gummy bears I had stored there. I popped a few into my mouth and waited for the first costumers.

* * *

As usual the day was pretty lazy. A few college students sat at one of the tables, lap tops open, eating bear claws and discussing some tests. I sat behind the counter eating my gummy bears. The door swung open. I looked up to see Wincest. Her green eyes searched the store as she walked in. The scene reminded me of one of those old western movies where the sheriff walks into the tavern. Except that instead the scene was made of a female version of Dean with brunette hair walking into a small coffee shop. It was actually rather comical. She leaned against the counter in front of me.

"Have you seen Megstiel?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. I snorted.

"No," I said. More concern washed over her. "Why?" She didn't reply. I leaned forward, concerned by her concern. "Why? 'Cest, what's up?" She shook her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing." With that she walked out, brown hair bouncing behind her. I shrugged.

"What did the big sis want?" Sass asked coming from the back room. Technically, none of us were really related and no one was really older than anyone else. But we mostly accepted Wincest as our older sister, and she took it quite seriously. I held out my bag of candy and he took a few.

"I believe she was looking for Megstiel." I shrugged again. Sass sighed.

"Which mean we have a couple minutes before she shows up, right?" I looked at the clock on the wall.

"I bet you in exactly one minute she'll come through the door," I said, "starting now."

"Deal." Sure enough, one minute passed and Megstiel waltzed in.

"Sup Megsti," I said as I gave Sass my 'told you so' smirk, "Are you actually doing anything or are you just aggressively avoiding Wincest?" She looked startled.

" 'Cest is looking for me?" she asked. She seemed overly worried about it. I sighed.

"You got yourself into some trouble again, didn't you." It came out as more of a statement than a question. Megstiel shifted awkwardly.

"No, of course not." While she looked like Meg and sometimes acted like her, she was a horrible liar. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, that bad huh?" I said jokingly. She stared daggers at me. "I was joking," I said as she continued to glare. I started to return the look.

"Really, though, how bad is it?" Sass asked, noticing the building tension that would lead to a fight. The tension left.

"Better if we showed you," Megsti said carefully. I knew automatically that by 'we' she was referring to herself and Destiel. The trouble those two got into together. It was ridiculous.

"Fine, let's go," I said. "Sass, you got the shop?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, I got it." I nodded and followed Megstiel out the door. We walked a couple blocks before she zapped us onto a similar street. I didn't know exactly _where_ we were, but it was obvious to me it was the Winchester's universe. _This can't be good,_ I thought.

"Hold on, let me heal my wrist first, " I said when she grabbed my wrist by accident. It was a quick fix. Healed, I rolled it a few times before Megsti pulled me along to what looked like an abandoned house.

"In here," she mumbled as she opened the door, ducking inside with me close behind. I had a rather bad feeling and the empty living room wasn't helping. I was about to ask what the hell was going on when Destiel walked through a door that lead to a kitchen. It took a few moments to register the red on her hands. I froze.

"Dessi, is that blood?" I asked trying to fight back panic. Her eyes widened.

"Shit, Sabe. It's not ours. We're fine, I promise," she said in an attempt to reassure me. It didn't work. Faint whimpering came from the room Dessi was just in. I pushed pass her and stopped in shock at what I saw. I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. On the floor were two dogs in a home-made bed of old towels. I had to take a step back when I realized they weren't just dogs. They were Hell Hounds. I reached for a weapon on instinct. When I remembered I wasn't carrying one today I mentally cursed.

"You two had better has one hell of an excuse for this!" I growled.

"Dessi and I found them. They were abandoned and one was hurt. I couldn't just leave them. Des helped moved them here. Sabriel, they're just pups!" Megstiel said hurriedly. Of course they would feel sorry for freaking Hell Hounds. I knew Megsti had a weakness for them but I never thought- I hesitated, not exactly sure of what to do. I looked at the 'pups' closer. Despite their size, they were, in fact, just puppies. The smaller of the two was the one hurt and was bleeding pretty bad. The bigger one seemed to be trying to protect the smaller one. I softened a little at the sight. The smaller one whined some more and got a nudge from its bigger friend. I vaguely wondered if they were litter mates. _Screw it,_ I thought. I'm gonna help them.

"Did you try to heal it?" I asked. Dessi nodded.

"Yes, but we don't seem to have enough mojo," she said rather sadly. For some reason we all had some 'mojo', as everyone seemed keen on calling it, and the strength varied with the person. Luckily for them I just so happened to be one of the stronger ones. I cracked my fingers in a show off way.

"You might not, but I do." I smiled cockily. I walked over slowly with my hands out, trying to show the Hounds that I wasn't going to hurt them. When I crouched down by them the bigger one growled at me. I receded a little and reached out my hand, moving even slower. It must have deemed me as not a threat, since it didn't do anything. I laid my hand on the hurt pup.

"Step away from the Hell Hound," a voice said from behind us. My heart started beating like a freight train and I froze. We were so focused that we let our guards down and didn't notice someone sneaking into the room. Shit. I carefully stood up and turned around. My eyes confirmed what my ears already told me. Dean Winchester was pointing a gun at me.

* * *

_Um, sorry if this seemed a bit angsty. O.o Also, sorry 'bout the cliff hanger. Let me know if you have a ship you want to be included!_

_Tea and Converse,_

_-DeadlyJellyBaby_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here yall go! Sorry, this should have taken me less time to put up but I kept on getting distracted. Not good when trying to write :P. Hope this chapter is okay!_

* * *

I've been in some tough situations before. Hell, we all have. But I got to say, this is one demotes a few. It's not that I haven't had a gun pointed at me before, 'cause I've had a few more than I'd like. No, this had more to do about the person on the other end. Yeah, that wasn't helping. You really do _not_ want an angry looking Winchester to point a gun at you. _At least he's not aiming at Megstiel or Des_, I thought, glad that I was assumed to be the bigger threat.

"Put that down," I said calmly.

"Hell no, I'm not going for that," Dean said. I frowned, trying to figure out my options. I could try and disarm him. _That could end any number of ways. _I couldn't exactly hurt him either. Leaving the pups behind was definitely not an option. Well, damn. An idea popped into my head and I smiled a little.

"Fine." I snapped my fingers. In place of the very intimidating gun Dean had been holding earlier was a bright, orange, plastic water pistol. The look on his face was priceless. Megsti and Des choked back their laughter but I did nothing to conceal mine. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Hell Hound to fix." Dean opened his mouth and closed it again, not sure what to say. I knelt down again and put all of my focus into the task. Whatever had hurt it left a wound that did not want to heal, and it took much longer than I thought. When it was finally healed I had a pounding headache and felt weak from the exertion. "So I guess an Angel Blade did that?" I said after I mentally narrowed down what could have possible made an injury that tough to get rid of. Destiel shrugged.

"It fits," she answered. I nodded. I brought my attention back to a certain hunter who stood looking pretty confused. The water pistol was still in his hands.

"What are you guys?" Dean asked. I snorted.

"Complicated," I replied. "Do you want your gun back?" He seemed taken aback by the question. I gestured for plastic gun and he handed it to me. I tossed it to Megstiel who pulled out Dean's gun and handed it to him in return. That didn't help his confusion. "She carries it around. For holy water, that sort of a thing," I explained, "I simply switched their places." I gave him a smirk. Suddenly Des looked around, as if actually seeing the situation for the first time.

" 'Cest is going to be pissed when she finds out about this," she said. Oh. I had forgotten about that.

"If, now when. _If_ 'Cest finds out about this." Megsti corrected. There was still a chance Wincest would never know.

"If I find out about what?" Wincest asked appearing in the doorway. Well there goes that.

"Speak of the Devil," Megstiel mumbled. Sam appeared in the door way as well and I chuckled a little at the timing. The younger Winchester ignored me.

"Wait, you _know them_?" Dean asked. She was about to reply but I beat her there.

"Yeah, you know them?" I said, gesturing to the brothers. "When exactly were you going to mention that little fact?" Wincest stepped towards me and the smaller Hell Hound growled defensively. It started stalking forwards but I stopped it. "Woah, down Bells!" I commanded. Bells reluctantly stopped.

"You named it Bells?" Sam asked. I laughed.

"Yah, get it? AC/DC. Bells, as in Hells Bells."

"That's great and all, but can we take this somewhere else?" Dean asked, eyeing Bells warily.

"I'll take the dogs to Samci's," I declared. I expected 'Cest to protest but it was Destiel who spoke up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She questioned with a frown. Megsti stepped forward.

"I'll go too." It was clear she wanted out of this situation. Didn't we all. Wincest nodded.

"We'll head to my place," she said. With a wave I zapped to Samcifer's apartment sized place with Megstiel and the two Hounds. He was sitting on a couch with a laptop looking rather bored. He only raised an eyebrow at our entrance.

"What, you're not going to question why the hell we just popped up with two Hell Hounds?" I asked with a slight head tilt. He shrugged.

"No." I rolled my eyed.

"Whatever. I need you to look after them for a little while."

"Is that so?" he said closing the laptop.

"Well, I'll be staying if that helps," Megsti said. "I can show you my new sword while I'm here." They both had a strange fascination with knives, swords, some of their history, etc. They could talk about them for _hours_. Their collection was getting pretty impressive. The mention of something new perked Samcifer up.

"Fine," he said after a thoughtful pause. I slumped a little in relief.

"Thanks," I said. "And don't mess with my dogs. If you do, Bells and Toby will be the _least_ of your worries," I added, getting protective. Megstiel snorted.

"When did the other one become Toby?" She asked.

"Just now. Anyways, I probably should get over to 'Cest before someone gets murdered." I gave a little wave and didn't wait for the response before I zapped away. In Wincest's cozy living room sat the most uncomfortable looking group of people. The Winchesters sat on the couch while Wincest and Destiel sat across from them in the two arm chairs. There was room for me to sit by Sam, but I didn't want to make them feel even more awkward. I settled for sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"So," I said, "What did I miss?" I looked around. No one answered. _This is going to be a really long night,_ I thought. "Is anyone going to speak or are we just going to stare at each other?"

"Um, what exactly, _are_ you?" Sam asked, looking at Dessi , Wincest, and me. We shifted, looking at each other for help. Someone had to explain, but no one wanted to.

"You explain Sabe," 'Cest said. I gave her a bitch face.

"How about you since you were the one hunting with them," I snapped back. No one ever actually said that she was there because she was hunting, but it was true. Wincest went on a lot of hunts and she was bound to run in to those boys at some point.

"You both need to stop your bitching." Destiel said. She looked at me. "It would be better if you were the one to explain so that it doesn't get to…awkward." Her green eyes shifted to 'Cest and I knew that that was a valid point. What would Wincest say? 'My name is Wincest. I'm the human version of an OTP that is for you two. As in Sam and Dean. Together.' Yah, that probably wouldn't go over too well. I rubbed my temples.

"Alright, how should I start?" I said.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this far. Please review! If you have any ships that you want to be mentioned/have an appearance, just let me know and I'll put it in :). I'm going to a camp this week so it will be a little while before I get the next chapter up. _

_And in case you read the first chapter before I made this change, Destiel now has Dean's eyes ;).  
_

_Tea and stars,_

_-DeadlyJellyBaby_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ack, it shouldn't have taken me this long to put up this chapter! So sorry for the wait! I would say it was writers block but it was actually .05% writers block and the rest was procrastination. So, sorry! And if any of you are curious where in Supernatural this takes place, I don't really know. Some where in late season 7? Ni idea. Anyways, here's chapter 4! (also I'm shipping ships, HaLp)_

* * *

"Well-" I began. Sastiel chose that moment to appear.

"Hey, get this-oh. Hi." He glanced at Destiel automatically and gave her a look that said 'what the hell did you do this time'. She just shrugged. The room fell into silence with the Winchesters looking somewhat curiously at the newcomer and everyone else at even more of a loss of how to handle this.

"So, Sas, what's up?" I asked as casually as possible. Sastiel didn't normally just show up like that (I think it's a 'not invading your privacy and personally space' thing) unless _something_ was going on.

"Well, I just kinda got some info from Crob, but it's not really that important-" Wincest perked up at the mention of Crobby and I stifled a laugh. Apparently 'Cest and Crob were in a relationship now. We all kinda figured they would be (no idea why, we just kind of _knew_) and it became official one day when Crob got tired of our shit and kissed her, saying that they were conan. They make a cute couple. "-so, uh, should I go, or-?" I sighed.

"Just stay. No point in you leaving."

"Well can anyone explain to me why the hell the _Winchesters_ are _here_?" Destiel filled him in on our part while Wincest explained that she 'accidently' ran into them hunting some ghost. _Which is complete bull,_ I thought. _She could have easily avoided them_. While they argued who was the most at fault, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text message from Samcifer.

_So when were you planning to pick these mutts up theyre getting on my nerves_

_-Samci_

_1 don't call them mutts do and I'll murder you 2 whenever this situation is over_

_-Sabe_

_and what situation is that_

_-Samci_

_Oh you know nothing big just trying to explain what we are to the Winchesters_

_-Sabe_

_Shit_

_-Samci_

_Yeah_

_-Sabe_

_do I blame Des Megsti or Wincest?_

_-Samci_

_Wincest. I'll explain later_

_-Sabe_

_Long story?_

_-Samci_

_Long story _

_-Sabe_

I slipped the phone back into my pocket. They were still arguing.

"Well if you hadn't been-" Wincest was saying. I decided it was time to intervene.

"Stop! We can play the blame game later, alright? But right now we need to deal with Sam and Dean. I can practically hear them wanting to leave." I ran a hand through my hair as they nodded. The two brothers look as if they were trying not to make a run for it as all the attention was turned back to them.

"Right," Wincest said. "I told you my name was Celeste. Obviously, it's not." I don't know what I expected to hear her say next, but what she did wasn't it. Although I really should have seen it coming. "My real name is Wincest. I exist because people want you two boys to screw." Everyone seemed to process the words in different way. Sastiel bitch-faced, Destiel sighed, Dean looked like he was trying to speak but couldn't, and Sam's reaction was about the same as his older brother. I just kind of laughed.

"Way to go out in style, Winci," I said, somewhat treasuring all the reactions. They were pretty priceless.

"We're freakin' brothers, man!" Dean exclaimed when found his voice.

"Doesn't really matter," Des said.

"So, you're saying you're OTPs in human form?" Sam asked when he recovered.

"Pretty much sums it up," I replied. Dean gave his younger brother a questioning look.

"What the _hell _is an OTP?"

"It stands for One True Pairing," Sam explained.

"And how do you know that?"

"Remember when we found out about the Supernatural books?"

"Yeah."

"That's how." Dean rubbed his forehead.

"I need a dink," he mumbled.

"I think Sam needs one, too," I smirked. "Actually, I think everyone could use one about now. Though I kind of just want some candy." Sas and Des mumbled their agreement and 'Cest mumbled something about 'might need more than that' as she left to search the fridge. She came back with five beers and a bottle opener. Then she turned to me and tossed me a king-sized Snickers. I grinned as I caught it and unwrapped it. The bottles were opened and handed out.

"So," Dean said after he took a drink. "Who is everyone then?"

"That's Sastiel. That's Destiel. And that's Sabriel," Wincest nodded to everyone in turn. I bit into the candy and gave a little wave at my name. Dean nodded but you could see that he didn't quite understand. Sam had a thoughtful look on his face. _He's probably trying to work out our names, _I thought eating more of the candy.

"I don't get it," Dean said finally. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, let's see if this helps. That's Sastiel. As in Sam/Castiel. That's Destiel. As in Dean/Castiel. I'm Sabriel-"

"As in Sam/Gabriel?" Sam finished for me.

"Yup." There was silence while the boys took in the new information. I finished off the Snickers and stuck the wrapper in one of my pockets to throw away later. "So, you're not going to try to kill us right?" That earned me a glare from Des.

"Sabriel." She snapped.

"What? Come on Dessi, we were all thinking it."

"Sabe has a point," Sas said backing me up. The argument would have gone further but my phone began ringing.

_There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. We got bills to pay, we got-_

"What?" I asked. Megstiel sighed.

"You might want to take the Hellhounds now. Samcifer is getting attached," she said.

"How attached?"

" 'No I'm keeping them' attached."

"I thought they were getting on his nerves."

"Not anymore."

"Hold on, I'll text you back." I snapped the phone shut. "If I brought my Hellhounds here how bad of an idea would that be? I mean on a scale of 1 to pissing off an angel…"

"Depends on who comes with them," Sastiel said.

"True. So, we need to tell 'em bout Megst and Samci?"

"That would probably be best, yes," Destiel said.

"Right. So remember that other chic Dessi and I were with earlier?" I waited for Sam and Dean to nod. They did and I continued. "Her name is Megstiel. Meg and Castiel, if you couldn't tell."

"Wait, Meg, the _demon_, and _Cas_." Sam said.

"Yah." Both Winchesters gave me an odd look but I continued. "And currently she's watching the pups with Samcifer. Which is Sam and…Lucifer." I hesitated knowing that Dean would not like the pairing (not saying that Sam would be okay with it, but really you never know).To their credit, they took it as well as everything else There was also a possibility that they were in shock or denial or something and just couldn't process anything being said. "Right, well I'm going to get Bells and Toby." I typed a quick text to Megstiel.

_Be there in a sec_

_-Sabe_

Arriving, I found Mesti and the two pups, but Samcifer was nowhere to be seen. I tilted my head, confused. "Um, where's Samci?" I asked.

"He went to Crobby's. Something about researching a theory," she said. _Huh, I wonder if it has to do with the info Sas got from Crob earlier, _I thought. I frowned but then shrugged. I'd ask him about it later.

"How can you guys do that?" Dean asked when we reappeared.

"Do what?" Megsti said.

"You know, teleport." Des chuckled.

"Technically, we fly."

"So you have wings?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes and no. I guess we have wings, since it is kind of flying. But none of us have seen them and we can't really feel them." I shrugged and went to search Wincest's fridge for some food the Hellhounds might like.

"We're not sure why," Sas whispered to the Winchesters quietly (Which wasn't quiet enough since I could still hear him). "But it upsets her. I don't think she even knows why, but it does." I ignored him and pulled out some bacon. The pups barked happily as I gave them the strips.

"Good boys," I said.

"Why can we see the Hellhounds? I mean, they're not after us, we shouldn't be able to," Sam said when I came back in.

"I think they're too young to know how to only appear to certain people," I mused. I found my spot on the floor and sat down again. Megstiel had sat down as well. Bells and Toby laid down, Toby behind me and Bells beside me. "So, Sas," I said, "Why don't you tell us all about what Crobby told you."

* * *

_For some reason I decided that Wincest and Crobby should be together :P Yah... (and I'll be introducing Crobby in the next chapter btw) Sabriel's ringtone for Megstiel is Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant, for those who wanted to know :). Reviews are most welcome! I will reply back to your question/suggestion/comment. if there is _any_ ship that you want to be mentioned/ have an appearance just let me know and I'll work it in somewhere. School starts in a couple days for me so I don't know when the next chapter will be up O.o sorry. _

_Ghost Blankets and Mint Icecream,_

_-DeadlyJellyBaby_


End file.
